


Liberation

by kvancelot (KVancelot)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Prisoner of War, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KVancelot/pseuds/kvancelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble revolving around Al Calavicci during his time as a POW in Vietnam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberation

Al Calavicci wasn't exactly sure that the date was right, but what difference did it make after three years of blood, anquish, and cages?

He had been a prisoner in Vietnam for long enough to know that when the VC offered an extra handful of rice, it was usually a special occasion. The torture had stopped for a week, and he had managed to save up enough food to give his buddies an extra bit of a meal.

Maybe that's all they needed to make their New Years truly happier. The again, for war prisoners, happiness only comes with liberation.


End file.
